


Part of Them

by Illiteracy_is_for_woozles



Series: The Future Is History [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Disney Prompt, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, Gen, Hunchback of Notre Dame references, Inspired by Disney, Jealousy, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, POV Loki (Marvel), Pre-Canon, Pre-Thor (2011), Song: Out There, Teenagers, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illiteracy_is_for_woozles/pseuds/Illiteracy_is_for_woozles
Summary: From a Disney Prompt: can you do Loki for the "i wonder how it feels to pass a day part of them"(Note: You can imagine this as pre-The Future Is History, if you're so inclined)





	Part of Them

**Author's Note:**

> If I had to choose two characters in fiction that I felt most emotionally connected to, it would be Loki and Quasimodo.
> 
> Also, this is teenaged Loki, so imagine him at maybe 14/15-ish?
> 
>  
> 
> Edited January 4, 2020

Loki sat with his leg hanging over the edge of the balcony and a book open in his lap, the rest of his body hidden carefully behind the stone railing.

Down below, in the palace grounds, his brother and the Warriors Three sparred while Sif heckled from the sidelines and corrected their horrible form.

Even as they were training they seemed to be enjoying themselves and each other’s company. Loki wondered what that was like, to feel _wanted_.

 _Mother wants you,_ the little voice in the back of his mind reminded him. But that didn’t count; mother’s were _supposed_ to want you around.

Thor barely dodged a swing of Hogun’s mace, causing Loki to sit forward a bit and… _meddle_ in the dirt at Hogun’s feet.

The other boy stumbled, allowing Thor to swing at his knees with his hammer and fell him.

Loki snickered but stopped quickly when he caught Sif glaring at him.

Her eyes were like fire, burning and terrifying; almost like she was plotting his imminent demise.

He quickly closed his book and dashed inside, tossing it on the bed and changing his clothes with a snap of his fingers to something more fitting for a commoner to wear.

Sif called up, her voice carrying easily through the open terrace, but Loki paid her no heed.

He pulled aside one of the tapestries adorning his walls and opened one of the many hidden walkways that he assumed not even _Odin_ knew about.

A ray of light shone from the palm of his hand and lit the path ahead, barely being able to light anything due to the dark stones sucking in any illumination.

Loki followed the familiar tunnels, turning without really paying attention. He knew exactly where he was without needing to look at a map or even needing a light. He found comfort in it until he came out in the center of town and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head.

No one noticed his sudden appearance, so it was easy to slip through the crowd and blend right in.

Well, it was easy to _slip in_. The _blending in_ part was a bit trickier.

“My prince, I found him.”

Loki’s shoulders slumped at the guard’s words and he rolled his eyes as his brother’s voice boomed.

“Loki! There you are!”

The crowd began whispering and stepped further away. Loki missed the close press of them, the _community_. He kept walking.

“Loki,” Thor began as he jogged up beside him. “I could’ve won that match by myself.”

“I’m sure you could.” Loki didn’t look over, but he could still feel the weight of his brother’s glare.

They turned off into a side street, where there were less people. He couldn’t stand how the people avoided even brushing against his cloak but actively reached out to touch where Thor had stepped.

He immediately felt guilty. Jealousy only led to bad actions and he tried his best to push it aside.

“Magic is cheating,” Thor stated. “Anybody who uses it is lazy.”

The younger prince stopped and spun to look his brother in the eye.

“So, you’re saying mother is lazy and a cheat?” he snapped.

Thor sputtered.

“No, of course not.”

“You just did!” He spread his arms, jealousy turning to anger in the wake of Thor’s words. It was easier to justify his emotions by being angry on someone else’s behalf.

He turned and began to stride away.

“Loki, I didn’t mean it,” Thor whined. “I’m sorry. Come back.”

He kept walking.

It was a relief on one hand for Thor to not follow, but it still irked him. His brother didn’t care enough to actually come after him _._

If he was _really_ sorry, he’d follow. Wouldn’t he?

Loki left the city, anger and frustration roiling in his gut.

Why couldn’t anyone see that he was just trying to be helpful? He wasn’t tall or strong like everyone else, but he was clever. He could be helpful with his tricks, but they wouldn’t _let_ him.

Loki wandered the hills up to the abandoned temple, the old one that no one went to anymore. He traversed the broken stairs up to one of the towers before climbing out onto one of the parapets.

From here, he could see what he thought must be all of Asgard.

He sat and pulled his legs under him, looking out over the horizon with a sigh. This vantage point made Asgard look so small. And yet… He still felt smaller.

In all his years Loki had never felt like he was a _part_ of Asgard, like he had a place.

Thor, of course, had a place. He was the favored prince, the one who could do no wrong.

Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral had recently earned the nickname “The Warriors Three” so early on in their lives through acts of bravery. They had a place, despite their many, _many_ collective vices.

Sif was arguably the best warrior in the Nine Realms. She _definitely_ belonged here among the Aesir.

But Loki…

It was as if he would always be trapped up in a tower, alone.

He wondered what it would feel like to be a part of a group.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos and /please/ leave a comment?


End file.
